I Just Want You To Know Who I Am
by Little Miss Mizfit
Summary: JustinGabriel/OC. ONE-SHOT. I don't want the world to see, cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.


Look at me. Look at me. Look at me. Please, just look at me? He wasn't going to look at me. Whatever, at least now I can look at him without getting caught - oh, shit, he looked at me.

I quickly looked away, tearing my eyes away from the beautiful man I'd been looking at, down to my hands which were resting on the table I was at. Gail and Maryse, who had been talking about their match later on, caught my quick turn of the head and Maryse immediately knew what was up.

"Lilo, stop staring at him. He's going to get creeped out."

Gail furrowed her brow. Obviously, she hadn't caught on to my crush. Maryse had noticed almost immediately, she was just like that. "Who?"

"Justin," Maryse answered, giggling as she spoke.

I sighed. "What's so funny?"

"He's kind of funny looking."

My jaw dropped. What kind of best friend made fun of the guy her friend liked? That was so mean. I turned to look at Gail, surely she'd defend him for me.

"Huh... he kind of is."

I need some new friends. Mine are bitches.

"He's pretty nice though," Gail added. She was my favorite.

I smiled, nodding. "Yes, yes he is."

Maryse laughed. "Have you ever spoken to him?"

That was a hard question to answer. You see, we're on different brands. He's on Raw, I'm on Smackdown, and I only ever saw him on nights like tonight, pay-per-views. So, there weren't many chances for us to actually talk, you see? My friends didn't care though. Gail used Mike as an example. He was dating a girl named Michelle - no, not McCool. If he went near McCool, Undertaker would kill him, and he wasn't that stupid... well, he was sometimes, but he had a girlfriend, so he didn't care about McCool.

Anyways, Michelle was on Smackdown, Mike was on Raw, they talked daily. They tweeted each other, they called, they texted, Mike even made trips to see her every other week at the Smackdown tapings. I still think it's totally different though.

I'm not dating Justin, he doesn't even know I exsist. So, why would I travel to see him? Gail was stupid sometimes.

"Not exactly..."

Maryse rolled her eyes. "Well, he's never going to return your feelings if you don't do something. Talk to him or smile or something."

"She's right," Gail nodded. "If you don't make a move, he'll never know how you feel."

"Well, I don't know," Maryse said, a grin on her lips. "If he catches you staring at him again he might know."

"You're mean," I said simply. I rose from the table and pushed in my chair. "I'm going to go talk to Mike."

Maryse rolled her eyes at the mention of him. They had just broken up about four months back, and she was a little bitter. Gail turned her attention to Maryse as I walked off, looking back to see if Justin was watching me. He wasn't.

xxx

"Mike, we need to talk... ew."

I picked a perfect time to walk into Mike's locker room. Him on the couch, Michelle on his lap, making out like there was no tomorrow. It was disgusting. They were a cute couple and all, but who wants to see their friends make out? Not pleasant whatsoever.

At my lovely greeting, they seperated and turned to look at me. Michelle, who I'd become friends with since we worked together on Smackdown and she was dating one of my best friends, was embarassed that I caught them kissing and slowly rose from Mike's lap. I rolled my eyes at the pout Mike gave her. He was so childish when it came to her.

She leaned down to peck him on the lips. "I'll see you later, baby."

"Bye, babe," he said, still looking upset as she walked off, giving me a smile and wave before exiting the room.

Mike looked at me and glared. "I hate you, Janine."

"Shut up," I barked. I hated when he used my real name against me. I wasn't really mad that he did though, and he wasn't mad at me. Trust me, I've walked in on him and girls way more than once.

I moved over and sat down beside him. "I like Justin Gabriel."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

I hit him playfully in the arm. "No, really. I like him... a lot."

"And why are you telling me this?" he asked, furrowing his brows.

"I don't know what to do."

"How about, I don't know... telling him?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Then liking him is pointless, Lilo."

Mike didn't understand. No one did. Justin wouldn't either. But, if he did, he'd let me be with him forever. I love him. A guy I've never spoken to, I am in love with. He's all I can think about. He's all I can dream about. I want to be with him more than anything. He's perfect, he's like heaven on Earth and God, I sound so cheesy but it's true. I love him but he wouldn't understand. He'd think I was creepy for loving him when he had no clue who I was.

"I know," I sighed. "But, I can't help it."

"What did Maryse and Gail say?" he asked. He knew I'd already talked to them about Justin, I always came to Mike last.

"I needed to talk to him."

"They're right."

"I can't though," I argued. "I just can't. It's impossible for me to talk to him. I see him and I feel like vomitting and I can't find words to say."

Mike ran a hand over his hair. That made me mad. He always did it, but he never let me touch his hair. He's a bitch. "You might want to get over that."

"I know..."

"Now, go."

"Go what?"

"Go talk to him."

"No."

"Yes."

"Mike, no."

"Lilo, yes."

"Mike - "

"Janine!"

"MIKE! NO!"

Mike let out a loud sigh before rising from the couch. He turned and looked down at me. "You go talk to him, or I'm going to tell him you want to fuck him."

"Mike!" I shrieked, standing up to face him. "No!"

"What's worse? Growing a pair of balls and just saying hi, or having me tell him and the rest of Nexus that you want in his pants?"

I seriously had to think about this. If he said I wanted to sleep with Justin, maybe he'd consider it and we could have sex... that'd be nice. Oh, no. I have morals. But, at least I wouldn't have to say hi to him. That's difficult. "Fine..." I mumbled.

He smirked, happy with his victory. "Good. Now, I will walk you out, because I need to go find my girlfriend, and you need to go find Justin."

"I still hate you for making me do this. Is this blackmail? I think it is. I don't know. Is it?" I ranted as we walked towards the door. "This is illegal. You can go to jail for this. I'm going to call my -"

Oh... shit...

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you alright?"

I just ran into Justin Gabriel. He had his arms wrapped around my waist and was holding me close to him. He had stopped me from falling. Oh my God... and oh, he was so polite. Mike needed to stop laughing, he was ruining my moment.

"Bye, Lilo..." Mike said, still laughing, as he went off to find Michelle and tell her I just ran into Justin, surely. Meanwhile, I was still trying to remember how to work my mouth.

"Are you okay?" Justin asked again. Oh, goodness, he smelled really good, and that accent was killer. I was going to die. "Lilo?"

Oh my God! He said my name! And not just my real name, but the name cool people called me. Ah! "I'm fine," I choked out, finally, once I remembered how to use my tongue.

He let out a soft, low laugh. God, that was cute. "Can I let you go now? Are you really okay?"

Noooo. I wanted to whine and tell him not to let go, but that would look suspicious, he might figure out I like him. "I'm okay," I nodded as he slowly removed his arms from my waist. I took a step back and ran a hand through my hair.

"Alright, good," he smiled. His teeth were really white. I liked them. His lips were nice, too. I bet they were really soft... "I have a match," he started. I should have known that since he was in his gear and Nexus shirt. "But, um, maybe you'll run into my later."

Oh, was he joking with me? This was cute. I like this. He should do it more.

"We'll see," I said. He gave me another smile before walking past me and off down the hall. I turned and watched him go. We weren't friends yet. We weren't strangers now though. He knew who I was. He had held me close (not in the way I'd always pictured, but I'll count it). I was making progress. 


End file.
